


Попутчик внутри меня

by steinvor



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Скажи эти три слова сейчас, - напоминает мне ласковый голос моего Попутчика/ - Повторяй за мной





	Попутчик внутри меня

***

Как и утверждал капитан Эстеридж, мне пришлось потратить чертову уйму времени на реабилитационный курс, состоящий из еженедельных бесед с психологами; все для того, чтобы стереть кровавый отпечаток тех ужасных событий, навсегда запечатлевшихся в моей памяти.  
Несмотря на старания дока, временами я мысленно перемещаюсь в те несколько осенних дней, проведенных между границами штатов Техас и Нью-Мексико.  
Перед моим взором проходят видения пустынных дорог и безжизненных равнинных участков, мелькают дорожные указатели и белые полосы разметки, и ни одного человеческого лица – только тела и трупы…  
Даже Нэш представляется мне не симпатичной девчонкой, принарядившейся по случаю дежурства в придорожной закусочной – только разорванными кусками того, что от нее осталось после того, как Он отпустил педаль сцепления грузовика…  
Я вижу укоризненные глаза овчарки, пытающейся разбудить своего хозяина, офицера полиции в том забытом богом и заляпанном кровавыми полосами участке…  
Я вижу только одно лицо неомраченное печатью смерти, как бы не давил я изо всех сил на воображаемый курок моего пистолета.  
\- Скажи эти три слова сейчас, - напоминает мне ласковый голос моего Попутчика, - повторяй за мной…  
Он таинственно подмигивает мне и улыбается, явно испытывая облегчение от переложенной на кого-то ответственности - привести его собственный приговор в исполнение.  
Приговор слабому человеку, не сумевшему вовремя нажать на курок.  
Приговор испуганному мальчишке, сбежавшему от участи быть изрезанным на кусочки его ножом.  
Приговор Попутчику, поселившемуся внутри него.  
Приговор Попутчику, терпеливо взращенному Джоном Райдером внутри меня.  
Когда-нибудь, может случиться и так, что мы тоже отправимся с ним на дорогу…  
Мы, вдвоем с моим персональным Попутчиком.  
Повторяй же за ним, пока хватает силы нажать на курок, повтори за ним эти три слова…

« I want to die… » (Я хочу умереть)

20 мая 2015


End file.
